What a Life We Lead
by thedoctorandthemusic
Summary: The Doctor and his sister Meg were fresh off the Time War when they met a miss Rose Tyler. Later on their travels, the three meet one Captain Jack Harkness. Shortly after that they're back on Satellite Five to finish the Daleks off once and for all. Rate T because...


**AN: So here's a new fic where The Doctor has a sister who escaped the time war with him, and I started with The Parting of Ways. It is a personal head canon so whatever you think is fine, so yeah. Oh and 'Thete'/'Theta' is a nick name for theDoctor.**

"Will you stop it?" I swat at Jack.  
"Never, so two hearts?" He asks.  
"Yes," I say coyly "Jack the Doctor's my brother, he's very extra protective."  
"You look nothing alike though; I mean you're petite and he's… well." Jack stammers  
"He hasn't always looked like that you know." I say pushing a hair behind my ear, and bit my lip. "Jack, I'm going to miss you." I throw my arms over his shoulder and kiss him. "You're not the only one who can flirt you know."  
"Yeah I know," He nods and puts his forehead on mine. "Goodbye Meg." He kisses me once more before rushing off to fight. I run back to Thete.  
"Okay how's the Delta wave coming?" I ask looking around. "Where's Rose? And the TARDIS?"  
"Sent her home," He hangs his had still tinkering.  
"Oh good," I nod and begin working "you love her don't you?"  
"What that's just that's crazy." Thete tells me.  
"Alright then." I smile "How narrowed will this be?" He frowns the one that tells me everythings gone wrong. "Thanks Thete," I place my hand on his, "thanks for everything."

"Alert! TARDIS materialising!" We hear a Dalek exclaim. The TARDIS has fully materialised and the doors fly open. I throw a hand over my eyes as the blinding golden light of the time vortex pours out. In the doorway stands Rose. The light curls around Rose when she steps forward. Thete stumbles backwards, falling to the ground.

He's scared and yells to her "What've you done?" Rose gazes down at him, her eyes full of the light of the time vortex. When she speaks, her London accent has vanished.

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex - Rose, no one's meant to see that." I yell to her

"This is the abomination!" The Dalek emperor states.

"Exterminate!" A Dalek yells

The Dalek fires at Rose, who holds up her hand. The bolt freezes and reverses back into the gun. "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words..." The words 'BAD WOLF CORPORATION' written high on the wall. Rose waves her hand. "I scatter them in time and space." The words 'Bad Wolf' rise from the wall and float away. "A message to lead myself here."

Thete begs urgently "Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. " Rose stares straight ahead as though she hasn't heard him. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn." He continues.

"I want you safe." suddenly she looks to him. Rose has the traces of tears on her cheeks.

"My Doctor. Protected from the false God." She's full of love for my brother, a love that they share.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The Emperor Dalek interjects.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space - every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." She raises her hand. The Dalek in the centre is separated into golden, liquid-like particles. "Everything must come to dust... all things. Everything dies" She looks to the side, and the Daleks lined up there are reduced to golden particles. "The Time War ends."  
Rose stands with her arms raised, staring straight ahead of her, shaking. "Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go." I yell at her

In a hushed, blissful tone she replies "How can I let go of this? I bring life..."

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!" He's terrified.  
"Thete," I try

She looks at him again "But I can. The sun and the moon... the day and night." Her voice trembles and falters "But why do they hurt...?"

"The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault." He lowers his head with anguish ready to cry.  
"Thete," I press

a tear falling "I can see everything." Thete raises his head again.

"All that is... all that was... all that ever could be." She's about to die. The Doctor stands up abruptly, looking down at her as if suddenly, he understands.

"That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head..."  
"Doctor!" I yell and once again he ignores me. I run out of the room and to the lift.

I reach the floor below "Jack!" I yell running through the Dalek dust. Groaning and wincing, Jack stands. He staggers forward through the doorway. Jack spots me and runs to me. "Come on then." I grab his hand and get him to floor 500, the TARDIS is still there and I burst through the doors.  
Inside Thete is at the console, looking up at the rotor and the monitor. Rose, whom he has lain down on the grilling next to the console, stirs. She awakens, disorientated.

"Ready then Theta?" I ask. Holding Jack's hand

"What happened?" Rose asks holding her head  
"Don't you remember?" Thete asks surprised slightly.

"It's like... there was this singing... "

"That's right! I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." I laugh giving Jack the look not to tell what happened.

Rose looks confused "I was at home... no, I wasn't, I was in the TARDIS, and..." Unseen by Rose, the Doctor glances down at his hand. The veins shimmer with a golden light for a moment, and then it's gone. "I can't remember anything else..."

The Doctor looks around at her uneasily. She is shaking her head, completely oblivious, trying to remember. She notices him watching her. He smiles.

"Thete, is it time?" I ask

"Rose Tyler." He says with a small laugh. "I was gonna take you to so many places. Barcelona - not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place - they've got dogs with no noses." He laughs at his own joke. Rose giggles. "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asks, I suppose this part never really does come up until it's about to happen.

"Maybe you will. And maybe I will. But not like this." He does not elaborate, but goes back to looking at the monitor with a vague smile on his face.

"You're not making sense!" Rose charges.

"He might never make sense again! He might have two heads. Or no head!" I laugh, and he laughs. Rose nods with a bemused smile on her face.

He continues my explanation "Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement..." Rose grins, eyes twinkling. "But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're gonna end up with—" And suddenly, he is propelled backwards with a blast of golden light. He clutches his stomach as though he has been punched.

"Doctor!" Rose rushes forward, full of concern

"Stay away!" . I pull her back urgently. Rose stares at him, eyes wide. Theta winces in pain.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on."

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!" still trying to keep his tone light despite being in pain. "Every cell in my body's dying."

"Can't you do something?" Jack address me.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick, it's... sort of a way of cheating death. Except..." he looks into Rose's eyes. It means I'm gonna change." Rose shakes her head slightly, not understanding. "And I'm not gonna see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face." he laughs, not wanting to scare her "And before I go..."

Cutting across him, upset "Don't say that."

"Rose..." He pleads. She backs down, listening. "Before I go, I just wanna tell you, you were fantastic."

He smiles at her, so proud, "Absolutely fantastic. All of you. And d'you know what?" Rose shakes her head. The Doctor grins. "So was I." And finally, Rose smiles, nodding. The Doctor smiles widely back at her for the last few moments before suddenly, he convulses and orange energy explodes from his skin, blasting out of the neck of his jumper, the sleeves of his jacket and the bottoms of his trousers. Rose staggers backwards, shielding her eyes from the heat and light - but she cannot look away. She stares transfixed, as gradually, the Doctor's hair lengthens, his face changes... until the energy eventually dies away and a completely new man is standing before us. He looks slightly surprised for a moment, before turning to look at Rose.

"Hello! Okay-oo." He gulps. Rose stares at him with fascination as he runs a tongue over his teeth, brow furrowed. "New teeth. That's weird. So, where was I? Oh, that's right! Barcelona."

"Oh Thete I like this new you." I let go of Jack's hand and go to hug my brother.  
"Alright off to Barcelona!" He starts at the console.  
"Thete, Jack and I are going to the kitchen," I say and whisper in his ear. "Talk to Rose." I smile and grab Jack's hand and pull him farther into the TARDIS.

**AN: well that was all over the place, I promise it will get better as time goes on.**


End file.
